pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly
Fly is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It is found in HM02 in all generations but generation VII, where its TM76. It allows the player to fly to previously visited towns, and can also be used in Battle. The Pokémon flies up on one turn, avoiding the opponents attack, then it swoops down on the next turn, dealing a good amount of damage. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM14. Description |1st turn: Fly 2nd turn: Attack}} |Flies up on the first turn, then strikes the next turn.}} |A 2-turn move that hits on the 2nd turn. Use it to fly to any known town.}} |The user soars, then strikes on the second turn. It can also be used for flying to any familiar town.}} |The user soars, then strikes its target on the second turn. It can also be used for flying to any familiar town.}} |The user soars and then strikes its target on the next turn. This can also be used to fly to any familiar town.}} |The user soars and then strikes its target on the next turn.}} Effect In Battle The user soars, then strikes on the second turn. The damage of Thunder, Sky Uppercut, Twister, Hurricane, Stone Edge and Gust are doubled when used on the flying foe. Outside of Battle It can be used for flying to any familiar town or city. Contests Can avoid being startled by others. Super Contests Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same Judge. Learnset By leveling up / |||50|50|50|50|1,50|STAB='}} / |||45|45 ( ) 65 ( )|65|65|65|STAB='}} / |||||||45}} By HM/TM / |HM02( )|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |STAB='}} |HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76 TM14 |}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||HM02|HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76}|STAB=}} ||||HM02|HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=''}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / |||||HM02|HM02|TM76|STAB=}} / ||||||HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||||HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||||HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||||HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||||HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||||HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / ||||||HM02|TM76|STAB='}} / |||||||TM76|STAB='}} / |||||||TM76|STAB='}} / |||||||TM76|STAB='}} / |||||||TM76|STAB='}} / |||||||TM76|STAB=}} / |||||||TM76|STAB=}} / |||||||TM76|STAB=}} / |||||||TM76|STAB='}} Trivia *As of Generation V, several Pokémon that do not have the -type or Levitate have become able to learn Fly, such as Golurk and Volcarona. *Fly was removed in Generation VII, which removed HMs and replaced them with Poké Ride and Secret Technique. *In Generation VIII, Corviknight was introduced as a Taxi Pokémon that could transport the player in a manner similar to Fly. **It bears a resemblance to the black bird sprite seen in earlier games. Gallery Fly depicted in Generation I |games2 = Fly II.PNG Fly depicted in Generation II |games3 = Fly III.png Fly depicted in Generation III |games5 = Fly V.png Fly depicted in Generation V |games7 = Fly VII.png Fly depicted in Generation VII |anime5 = Ridley Golurk Fly.png Fly being used by Ridley's Golurk Juanita Golurk Black Fly.png Fly being used by Juanita's Golurk |manga1 = Aero's Fly.PNG Fly being used by Red's Aerodactyl Blue's Charizard Fly.PNG Fly being used by Blue's Charizard |manga2 = Pryce's Delibird Fly.PNG Fly being used by Pryce's Delibird |manga4 = Ariana's Murkrow Fly.PNG Fly being used by Ariana's Murkrow }} Category:Generation I HMs Category:Generation II HMs Category:Generation III HMs Category:Generation IV HMs Category:Generation V HMs Category:Generation VI HMs Category:Moves that aren't executed until the next turn